


Летняя жара

by Fotini



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Incest, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-07
Updated: 2015-06-07
Packaged: 2018-04-03 08:41:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4094404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fotini/pseuds/Fotini
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Йену и Липу нужно как-то снимать напряжение. События после 2.02</p>
            </blockquote>





	Летняя жара

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by [Summer Heat by IndigoNightandRayneStorm](https://www.fanfiction.net/s/7748447/1/)

Йен бросил бы к чертям все мысли об армии, если бы только Микки попросил об этом. Иногда, в редкие ночи, когда в доме Галахеров наступала тишина, он думал, что действительно хочет, чтобы Микки хоть как-то протестовал. Хочет, чтобы тому было не все равно, чтобы он остановил его, не пустил, попросил бы остаться. Но Микки никогда такого не делал – он просто хотел трахаться. И тут, может быть, были еще и другие причины – Йен испытывал подспудное желание удрать из семьи. Он любил свою семью, но иногда их было слишком много. Ему постоянно не хватало тихого уголка, чтобы сделать домашнее задание, или не доставало горячей воды в бойлере, чтобы принять душ, а то и уединения, чтобы спокойно подрочить. Всегда кто-то крутился рядом.  
Йен помнил, как возмущался Лип. Как он заявил ему, что тот никуда не поедет. В итоге он, конечно же, согласился, потому что понимал как это важно для Йена, но первая реакция у него была сильной и резкой: Лип, долго не думая, просто отдернул занавеску душа и наорал на него. Именно такие вещи больше всего доводили Йена до белого каления. Но с Липом как-то все было по-другому. Фиона была занята, остальные сами себя развлекали, а вот Лип всегда присматривал за своим младшим братишкой.  
Лип был первым кому Йен открылся. Он помнил то чувство, которое его тогда охватывало – будто он взорвется если не скажет этого вслух, если не поделится с кем-нибудь.   
Йен вынырнул из своих воспоминаний и удивился, что дом необычно тих. С нижнего этажа не доносилось раздирающих криков, никто ни на кого не орал, двери не хлопали. Он выскользнул из своей комнаты в коридор. Ничего. Осторожно спустился по лестнице, постоял на последней ступеньке. Никого. Кухня, ванная. Он даже выглянул в окно сквозь дранные занавески. Йен вернулся на кухню и, подойдя к холодильнику, под потертым от старости магнитом заметил записку:  
«Увел всех в зоопарк. Вернемся поздно. Фрэнк»   
Ого, записку оставил. Насколько Йену было известно, в окрестностях не было никакого зоопарка, так что он подумал было позвонить Фионе и предупредить, но все-таки не стал. Она только что ушла на работу, и было всего лишь восемь вечера. А вот если Фрэнк не вернет детей до десяти, тогда он сам побежит их искать. Но сейчас, хоть на пару часов он побудет в одиночестве.  
Где Лип он не знал, но полагал, что вряд ли со всеми в зоопарке, или куда там их потащил Фрэнк.   
Йен постоял несколько минут просто наслаждаясь тишиной. Потом принялся раздумывать, чем заняться. Сначала он примет душ, а потом возможно позвонит Микки. У него никогда не было возможности пригласить Микки к себе и он соскучился пока тот был под домашним арестом. От одной мысли о нем у него уже встал, так что Йен поспешил в душ подрочить. После, он голым спустился вниз в поисках телефона. На дворе стояло лето и если можно было походить голяком, то он и не хотел напяливать на себя одежду. Телефон нашелся между диванными подушками, но поднеся трубку к уху стало ясно, что оттуда не раздается никаких гудков – должно быть телефонные счета не оплатили. Йен выругался и уже собрался подняться наверх, чтобы одеться и пойти к Микки самому, как дверь открылась. Лип застыл на мгновение, нахмурившись. Йен уже готовился услышать комментарий брата по поводу полного отсутствия на нем одежды, но тот только ухмыльнулся, и спросил:  
\- Бля, тихо-то как. Все ушли?  
\- Ага, - Йен медленно поднял на него глаза. – Мы одни.  
\- О! – и Лип в первый раз посмотрел на обнаженное тело Йена. – Я помешал, да?  
\- Да я просто… ну, знаешь, - Йен пожал плечами. – Наслаждался тишиной.  
\- Вода горячая есть?  
\- Я всю использовал, - и Йен немного покраснел. Лип постоянно его подначивал за то, что он так долго сидит в душе и дрочит.  
\- Ладно, - сказал Лип, стягивая рубашку через голову. – Холодная, наверное, даже лучше.  
Лип начал подниматься наверх, на ходу расстегивая джинсы, но остановился и обернулся к Йену. А тот задумался о том, как же классно выглядит его брат, когда, снимая рубашку, взлохматил себе волосы. Как будто только что проснулся, а Йен всегда считал, что его брат по утрам просто изумительный. И поняв, о чем он сейчас думает, Йен ощутил, как его член снова наливается силой. Только и оставалось, что молча смотреть на брата.  
Лип спустился со ступенек и подошел к Йену. Штаны спущены так, что виден край боксеров. Дорожка из волос бежала вниз от пупка и пряталась под одеждой. Йен застыл, тело напряглось, а член уже вовсю стоял. Их глаза встретились и в одном взгляде они друг другу все сказали. Йен рухнул на колени, на мгновение замешкался - Лип не двигался и просто молчал - а потом стянул его штаны до конца, освобождая наполовину вставший член. Йен потянулся вперед и обхватил губами головку, слегка поддразнивая языком. Лип застонал от удовольствия и, прихватив Йена за волосы, притянул к себе, заставляя взять член полностью, и в этом теплом и тесном захвате у Липа он встал на полную. Йен крепко сжимал его ягодицы и проталкивал его ствол до самого горла. Уж он-то научился это делать сначала с Кешем, а потом с Микки. Правда, Лип был побольше чем те двое, но от этого ведь только лучше.   
Лип позволил ему вкусить себя еще какое-то время, а затем вытащил член.  
\- Перегнись через спинку дивана.  
И Йен тут же выполнил приказ старшего брата, улегшись в нужную позу. А тот приставил головку к розовой дырке и толкнулся внутрь.  
\- Блядь, ты, нахрен, такой узкий! Я думал ты гомик.  
\- Микки – боттом, - пропыхтел Йен. – Давай быстрей.  
Лип зарычал, услышав слова брата, и резко ворвался в Йена, от чего тот вскрикнул и судорожно вцепился в диван. Старший внезапно пожалел Йена, но потом понял, что тому так даже нравится. Так что больше он не тормозил и вбивался уже с силой и в быстром темпе без остановки, изо всех сил желая, чтобы это не заканчивалось. Руками он крепко держался за стройные формы своего младшего братишки, чтобы только самому устоять на ногах от этого жаркого удовольствия, что доставляла ему влажная задница.  
\- Блядь!  
Судя по всему, ни один из них долго не продержался бы. Одной рукой Йен опирался на диван, а второй яростно дрочил себе. Он не ожидал, что такое вообще произойдет, а когда же все-таки это случилось, он сам не знал как много и чего, собственно, он хочет. Внезапно Йен почувствовал непреодолимое желание иметь тело брата полностью, его член, руки, слышать его стоны. Ему это было надо. Он должен иметь все это! Он мысленно видел будущие ночи, когда они с Липом в одной постели будут трахаться как кролики, стараясь не шуметь, чтобы не разбудить Карла. От таких картинок его накрыло сильнейшим оргазмом и он распластался на спинке дивана. Его брат еще не финишировал и продолжал вбиваться до тех пор, пока не взорвался горячим внутри него. Так они и приходили в себя, прижимаясь друг к другу, и восстанавливая дыхание, в течение нескольких минут.  
Затем Лип помог ему привести в порядок диван, присел рядом. Он закурил косячок, и предложил Йену со словами:  
\- Я передумал – ты никуда не едешь!


End file.
